


Sarah

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Prostitution, Science Fiction, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sarah è una dei pochi terrestri sopravvissuti.Scritto per Parolando di: truffa, gioco, caramella e tosse!
Series: Arcaiche entità [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032476





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah

La brillante insegna del locale, dalla forma di un pianeta viola con su scritto il nome: Vradco, illuminava di riflessi color glicine l’ambiente circostante, rischiarando la notte oscura.

Sarah si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e aspirò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Il vento gelido le sfiorava le gambe lasciate in parte nude dalle calze a rete bucate, si strinse nella giacchetta blu, dello stesso colore della collana propria collana perle.

«Ancora lì, quella?» udì la voce di una sua collega.

Un gruppo di aliene stava ammassato alle sue spalle, qualche metro da lei; erano illuminate dalla luce di un lampione.

«Non si rende conto è ridicola? Sarà anche giovane, ma così brutta rischia solo di far scappare anche i nostri clienti»

«Lo sai che è la cocca del ‘padrone’».

«Non capisco proprio come faccia a preferirla. Guardala, è un mostro».

«Beh, se avesse qualche tentacolo sarebbe accettabile».

«Che cosa stai dicendo? Con quella pelle di un ripugnante rosa chiaro al massimo può sembrare una _caramella_ ». Le loro voci erano perfettamente riconoscibili e chiare per la giovane.

«Almeno ha due occhi e non uno solo».

«Sì, ma non ha neanche una coda. Poi il suo nome è impronunciabile».

Sarah chiuse gli occhi, pensando: "Per i canoni terrestri sarei stata una bella ragazza, almeno secondo quanto riportano i giornali olografici che ho salvato. Certo, se non avessi passato gli ultimi due anni, compreso il mio compleanno, in un sonno criogenico, probabilmente mi sarei fatta più alta". Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

_La bambina di otto guardava attraverso l’oblò della navicella, con gli occhi liquidi._

_«Papà!» gridò, mentre veniva accecata da una gigantesca esplosione._

"Non che importi davvero, adesso", ticchettò sull’asfalto con lo stivaletto nero. "Il padrone mi preferisce perché ama le ‘bestie rare’ e della mia specie non ne saranno rimasti neanche una decina" rifletté.

Un alieno, simile a una nube verde al cui interno si dimenavano dei tentacoli, uscì dal locale sbattendo la porta, borbottando: «Quel maledetto _gioco_ è truccato». Dall’interno si era alzato un verso stridulo, simile a quello di un uccello: «Questa è una _truffa!_ ».

"Se hanno tutti questi soldi da spendere, almeno uno di loro potrebbe diventare mio cliente" pensò Sarah, metà della sua sigaretta si era consumata.

Accavallò le gambe cercando di ottenere una posa sexy, mentre due alieni nerboruti dal grande palco di corna la superavano, parlottando tra loro.

«Se non fanno qualcosa per il disboscamento, tra un po’ dovremo iniziare anche noi a importare l’ossigeno» si lamentò il più alto. L’altro, più largo e tarchiato, brontolò in risposta: «Non capisco perché non creano dei sintetizzatori di aria».

"Così saremmo costretti a pagare anche quella" rifletté Sarah, con una smorfia. I sensori nelle sue orecchie brillavano ogni volta che captava dei pezzi di discorso.

Fu colta da un eccesso di _tosse_ , i suoi pantaloni a vita bassa e la sua maglia, dello stesso colore delle scarpe, le lasciavano scoperta la pancia.

Un agglomerato di melma, da cui si dipartivano tentacoli mollicci, le si avvicinò; possedeva solo una bocca dalla inquietante chiostra di denti e un titanico occhio.

Le domandò, con delle parole che sembravano risucchi e gorgoglii: «Sei tutta sola? Non sai quanto è pericoloso questo posto la sera?».

Sarah batté le palpebre. «Vuoi proteggermi, ‘bel guerriero’?» sussurrò seducente, pensando: "Sono cresciuta in un porto spaziale, questo in confronto è un parco giochi.

Sono stati un pianeta inondato dallo scioglimento dei ghiacci, in un pianeta reso invivibile da gas nucleare e desertificazione, sono nata in una Terra morente sconquassata da morbi e cataclismi. Non penso proprio di avere paura di questo buco, a meno che non si facciano vivi i cacciatori spaziali, non mi piacerebbe finire i miei giorni in uno zoo alieno".

«Quanto vieni?» domandò la creatura, il suo occhio non aveva palpebra, ma ogni tanto veniva completamente oscurato dalla melma.

Sarah gli rispose: «Per te uno sconto. Due placche per succhiare, sette per baci e morsi, venti per entrare, cento per usare i tentacoli, ma non puoi fecondare».

«Ci sto per due» tagliò corto l’essere, leccandosi i denti.

Sarah annuì e lo seguì, si allontanano dal locale inoltrandosi in un parcheggio. La creatura illuminava la strada emanando una fluorescenza, disattivò l’allarma del suo velivolo.

La terrestre salì nella macchina volante dello sconosciuto e si accomodò, si ravvivò i corti capelli neri e si mordicchiò il labbro in maniera sensuale.

L’unico grande occhio della creatura la fissava con desiderio, mentre i suoi tentacoli vibravano, le ventose umide schioccavano per l’eccitazione.

Sarah chiuse gli occhi, sentendoli scivolare sul suo viso.

_La bambina alzò il capo, con gli occhi liquidi. «Papà, perché non vieni in salvo con me?» gemette._

_Lui, piegato in avanti, intento ad avvitare il bullone di una bicicletta volante, le rispose: «Tesoro, per me è tardi. Sto già morendo, sono uno dei tanti infetti. Solo per voi immuni c’è speranza. Tu sei così piccola, hai tutta la vita davanti, mi dispiace solo che ti troverai sola in questo vasto universo»_

_«Io voglio rimanere a casa. Lo so che non posso, ma ho paura»._

_La piccola singhiozzò rumorosamente. «Tesoro, diranno tante cose sulla nostra specie: che siamo ontologicamente malvagi, che siamo fragili, che eravamo schiavi, che eravamo come animali e che tutti le altre specie ci hanno sconfitto» proseguì lui._

_La piccola raggiunse il suo cagnolino robotico e lo prese tra le braccia, lasciandolo spento._

_L’uomo continuava a parlare con sempre maggiore fervore, con lo sguardo assente: «È vero che molti di noi hanno portato all’autodistruzione del nostro mondo, è vero che eravamo divisi tra guerre dettate da motivi sciocchi ed è ancor più vero che abbiamo cercato di derubare qualunque pianeta pacifico dalle fonti di energia. Però non credere, non sono diversi da noi, le loro culture non ci sono superiori e la loro ottusità è degna di quella che possedevamo ai tempi delle caverne», gesticolava febbrilmente con il suo cacciavite._

_«Qui-quindi?» lo interruppe confusa la figlia._

_«Gli umani sono forti e speciali, si rialzano sempre e hanno la capacità di provare sentimenti dirompenti. Non ti arrendere mai e vivi la tua vita. Non pensare a me, sono convinto che riuscirai ad essere felice» la rassicurò lo scienziato. La raggiunse e, chinandosi, la prese tra le braccia, cullandola contro di sé._


	2. Un altro umano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al 30weekflashficchallenge.  
> Prompt: Una pestilenza, un vaso e due bambini.

Un altro umano

Sarah alzò lo sguardo dal volantino che teneva tra le mani tremanti, il cuore le batteva in gola.

"Non riesco a credere che qualcuno abbia davvero individuato un altro essere umano proveniente dalla mia colonia. Pensavo ormai che non ci fossero altri sopravvissuti dal pianeta, figuriamoci provenienti proprio dalla zona da cui venivo io". Entrò all’interno del grande tendone del circo, ologrammi di giganteschi animali alieni erano disseminati tutt’intorno e i loro versi risuonavano possenti, facendola rabbrividire. "Non posso sperare, però, che si tratti proprio di ‘lui’. Per quanto ne so, potrebbe non aver lasciato neanche la Terra in tempo" si disse, serrando le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

_Il bambino porse il vaso alla piccola Sarah e le sorrise, dicendole: «Mettile qui dentro». I suoi capelli tinti di blu facevano contrasto con la sua pelle nera._

_«Cosa?» chiese la ragazzina, grattandosi la guancia. La sua pelle olivastra era pallida e aveva delle lentiggini all’altezza delle gote._

_Il giovinetto le rispose: «Tutte le tue paure»._

_«Io ho paura di ammalarmi, come mio padre e poi…» iniziò ad enumerare Sarah, annuendo alle proprie parole, ad ogni suo movimento ondeggiava la sua coda di cavallo mora._

_L’amichetto la interruppe dicendole: «Non devi dirmele. Chiudi gli occhi e immaginarla di farle fluire in questo vaso. Io poi le sigillerò e scompariranno per sempre»._

_Sarah gli fece un sorriso impacciato e annuì, chiudendo gli occhi. Sussurrando: «Però devi farlo anche tu, prima di chiuderlo»._

Sarah sgranò gli occhi, guardando il giovane trapezista che vorticava in aria da un palo all’altro, la figura sinuosa stretta dalla tuta. Si morse le labbra notando che aveva il collare degli schiavi.

Sarah si affrettò ad allontanarsi. "Devo riuscire a parlargli mentre è da solo. Potrebbe non essere lui, ma solo un circense spaziale. Di sicuro è un essere umano e solo per questo vale la pena conoscerlo. I pochi rimasti devono fare fronte comune".


End file.
